Talk:Console Commands
WHAT AM I DOING WRONG???????? I following ALL the instructions, I'm using Windows 7, and I can't get them to fucking work!!!!!! All I get is a fucking black screen and then the game CRASHES!!!! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?????? :Calm down, there's no way of knowing what's wrong until you give us more details. How good are your system specs? Has this happened in other games? How did you get the game (Steam, retail, etc.)? I recommend you take a look at the [http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/forumdisplay.php?f=304 BioShock forums on Steam] to check if someone else had the same problem as well. Message me on my talk page if I can provide further help. --Willbachbakal (talk) 19:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Mac These console commands work for the pc, but now the games are released for the mac. Does anyone know if these commands will work on a mac? Unownshipper 01:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that the computer type does not matter. These commands work because the game runs on the Unreal Engine, which is still the case on a Mac. The file path to reach the .ini configurations may be different, but otherwise everything would be the same. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Text editors Request I was hoping to get the personal opinion of the person who suggested using an alternative text editing program. Which one works best for editing these codes? Thanks. Anyone with input would be great though. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 23:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I like Notepad++. It's a very useful program, and I definitely recommend it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) More Mac Questions So...I just can't seem to get this to work. I downloaded Bioshock for my Mac, and when I try to modify the User.ini file with the console commands from the page, it says "The document “DefUser.ini” could not be saved. The volume is read only. Try saving the file to another volume." From what I understand, I don't want to save to another volume, as that wouldn't make any of the cheats work. I tried using a different textedit program, but that doesn't seem to be the real problem. If anyone knows how to solve this problem and can patiently explain it to me I'd be eternally greatful. Unownshipper 04:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible that your User.ini file is read only. I'm not sure how to remove the read-only status of a file on a Mac, but in Windows you would just right click on the file, choose to examine the file's properties and then uncheck the box for "read only". These articles might be helpful to you: :*"How to Fix File Permissions in Mac OS X" :*"Troubleshooting permissions issues in Mac OS X" :If you've investigated changing the file permissions and still can't get it to work, try contacting EDlTOR. He is the only person I know of who has experience using console commands on a Mac. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Console Command for Minerva's Den Anybody knows the give item command for items specifically for Minerva's Den? Add weapons command unsure Which command is it to add a weapon? I have tried the giveitem command but that only seems to work on ammo plasminds and tonics. ````Guy